one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Leonhart Vs Diane
Attack on Titan Vs the Seven Deadly Sins! This bout of giant proportions puts the Female Titan against the Serpent Sin, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall! Who will come out on top? Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro Sunlight only barely manages to peak through the thick canopy of a forest grove, sending only streaks of light to illuminate the scenery below. Several singing birds rest in the branches of the trees, and are unfazed when a thick shadow zips through them; down below, a squirrel slowly crawls off of a trunk and into the winding dirt road, stopping to pick up a seed. It starts to chew, before the ground begins to shake. Several thumps, getting louder and louder, scare the squirrel back up into the trees, and all the birds take flight as the thundering footsteps get closer; they belong to Diane, Serpent Sin of Envy, who is taking a stroll through the forest while holding her massive hammer over his shoulder. She stretches and enjoys a cool breeze blowing into her face, before a harpoon shoots out of the trees and narrowly misses her face, impaling into a tree beside her. Confused, she looks to the side, and spots several cloaked figures zipping out of the trees on wires, landing in front of her with blades drawn. Survey Corps Member #1: All right, we found the female titan! Don’t let her get aw… what? Survey Corps Member #2: She doesn’t look like the others, captain… Survey Corps Member #3: And she’s wearing clothes… Diane: Hm? Why wouldn’t I be wearing clothes? Survey Corps Member #3: Gah! She can talk!!! Diane: You humans are acting strange… Survey Corps Member #1: Strike first, ask questions later! Lets get her nape, boys! The survey squad lets out an attack roar and prepares to take to the air, but a quick swing of her hammer has Diane sending them flying over the treeline. Diane: I don’t know what I did to make you guys so mad, but as you said, strike first. (Rise of the Saturn, 0:00-0:17) She continues to walk, but her eyes narrow and she peers behind her as she spots another cloaked figure moving through the trees. The figure takes a leap and launches their vertical maneuvering gear, just as Diane turns around. Diane: You don’t know when to give up, do you? The giant stomps on the ground, launching a rock towards the attacker, but she expertly ducks underneath it; it does nick her hood off, exposing the stone-cold face of Annie Leonhart underneath. Diane swings her hammer towards Annie, but the titan-shifter’s gear launches two wires towards the incoming attack; they wrap around Gideon’s handle, swing Annie underneath it, and bring her right in close to Diane’s face, with her swords drawn. EXCITEMENT IS GROWING! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Annie! Diane! Draw! 60 (Rise of the Saturn, 0:39-1:39) With incredible reflexes, Diane ducks underneath Annie’s attack, and carries her movement into a backflip as Annie zips behind her. Upon landing on her feet, Diane brings her gauntlet-covered fist slamming down, to which Annie responds by using her maneuvering gear to retreat backwards, out of harm’s way. She slowly descends to the ground, and an angry Diane stomps her foot, causing the dirt to shake. With her power of Creation, Annie sends several spires shooting out of the ground towards Leonhart, who runs forward into the devastation; incredibly, she manages to jump through each spike without losing her balance, making a beeline straight towards her giant opponent. When Annie reaches the end of the tremor, she uses her gear to shoot into the air once more, though Diane is prepared and blocks Annie’s incoming blades with her gauntlet. 53 Swinging her arm to the side, the Serpent Sin sends Annie flying off into the trees, but expert use of her gear lets the titan-shifter regain her balance and start circling around Diane, keeping her distance in the trees and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Impatient, Diane rushes forward and swings Gideon, smashing the trunks of several trees into splinters and clearing away a large portion of the forest cover, but Annie then descends on her from above. Sliding past Diane’s face, Annie leaves a cut on her cheek, before landing down by her ankles as her enemy flinches. Harpooning her gear’s wires into the back of Diane’s legs, Annie activates her gas canisters to their maximum output and begins to wrap herself around and around, tying Diane up in her wires until she reaches her midsection. At this point, Diane begins to fall down, and Annie uses her own swords to slash off her wires, leaving her hanging in the air above a vulnerable giant. 41 Vulnerable, but not helpless. As Annie readies the killing blow, Diane spreads her legs apart and destroys her bonds. Sitting up, she grabs Annie out of the air and slams her into the ground as she gets to her feet. Afterwards, she throws her at a tree trunk, smashing her back into it and causing her to spit up blood, before rushing forward with Gideon and slamming it into her midsection. The size of the hammer and strength of the blow sends Annie through the tree and deep into the forest. Thinking her opponent is dealt with, Diane puts Gideon over her shoulder and begins to walk away, before turning around at the sound of a deafening shriek. 32 Annie, now shifted into the monstrous Female Titan, charges out of the forest and leaps at Diane, who quickly reacts and swings her hammer upwards. The blow destroys Annie’s entire left arm, and causes her intense pain, but with a burst of steam, the arm reforms, erupting from her body. Too shocked to follow through, Diane becomes subject to a vicious right hook from the Titan, followed by a few more punches and a roundhouse kick to the side. Slowly, out of the shadows in the background, several more titans make their way towards the battleground and watch from the sides, drawn in by the sound of Annie’s scream. Leonhart picks up the downed Diane, only to Judo throw her over her shoulder and slam her back down into the ground. 23 At Diane’s command, a giant stone slab shoots out of the ground, cutting Annie off and allowing the Sin to get up. Clenching her fist, she invokes Heavy Metal, transforming her entire arm into steel, and punches through the slab, breaking a portion of Annie’s jaw on the other side. Annie shakes off the damage, and brings up her fists in a fighting stance, clenching them as they become covered in a diamond-like substance. The two rush forward and throw a flurry of punches, metal vs diamond, with enough strength to shake the forest around them and stumble the advancing titans. Slowly, the chunks of diamond fly off Annie’s fists, but before Diane can do too much damage, Annie drops, grabbing the giant’s shoulders and pressing her leg to her stomach, tossing her overhead in another wrestling move. Diane, however, raises another stone block out of the earth to not only stop her fall, but also carry her a hundred feet above the titan, before leaping off and transforming her whole body into metal. With her increased weight, she drops down with an elbow drop and slams into Annie, flooring her. 10 Diane turns around and picks up Gideon, before turning back ready to slam it down, but is caught off guard by Annie’s steaming hand, which catches her by the wrist. The Female Titan uses Diane to pull herself up while bringing her other fist up, uppercutting Diane in the jaw and forcing her to drop the hammer. Several boxing-style jabs force Diane to stagger backwards, and Leonhart then grabs the sides of Diane’s head and brings her face down into her diamond-covered knee. 4'' A bloodied Diane stumbles backwards, but in a fit of desperation, yells out and runs forward with her fist out. However, Annie maneuvers her way around it, placing herself beside an off-balance giant. She grabs the Sin by the wrist and kicks her leg, tripping her up, and then with her diamond fist, she smashes a punch into Diane’s face, flooring her and knocking her out cold. 'K.O!!! (Silence) As the Female Titan broods over Diane’s unconscious body, she looks around at the titans who are starting to come out of the treeline. Indifferent to the girl’s fate, Annie turns and runs away into the trees; her shadow only shrinks to her human size when far beyond the titan’s notice. As the monstrous beings lumber towards Diane, arms stretched forward and mouths open wide, several dozen spears shoot out from nowhere, stabbing each through the neck. Another red blur zips through them and rips the bones out of the backs of their necks as well, and within a few seconds, each titan has dropped dead before reaching its meal. The owners of the attacks show themselves: Ban and King, having come to the aid of their comrade. Results (Female Titan Theme) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ANNIE!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:MP999 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle of the Giants themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees